


After all the work is done

by lilolilyrae



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, casefic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>will they meet again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was one final duell between ️Sherlock and Moriarty which would decide how all would end.  
> So far, it was obvious.  
> But where, and when, nobady knew.

It was all happening in silence.

Even Mycroft was oblivious to what was going on that night.

Irene Adler did know, but for sad reason: she had been captured by Moriarty and the day either he or Sherlock would die, her prison was abandoned. 

Irene Adler had always been good at escaping. She had done it many times, and yet she did not expect, nor hoped, to get a chance to get away this time.

And when her prison was left alone by Moriarty, without anyone there for her 'protection', she knew: when Moriarty thought that imprisioning her was useless, he'd either die, or the last one protecting her would.

It was easy to get out now. She opened every lock within seconds, and she was starved so thin she didn't even need to climb over the last fence- she could fit through.

When out of her prison, Irene Adler went straight for London.  
On her way, she did not leave out any source which might now something about Sherlocks' and Moriartys' actions.

It was on the edge of London that she first heard that they were 'by the sea'.

By the river Thames, she heared that one of them had fallen. The homeless network didn't knew who, and she didn't ask any further.

She then went to Baker Street. Out of all the places she could go, she chose this one. When Sherlock survived, he'd come here- and when he didn't she wouldn't care about Moriarty catching her anyway.

Sentiment.  
Sherlock knew it was dangerous, and, as always, he turned out to be true. Again.

She climbed in through a window, sitting on his bed.  
Nobody there.  
Mrs Hudson downstairs- oblivious to Irenes pain, not knowing that this was the night which would decide everything.


	2. Chapter 2

It was one old, abandoned bridge, so high over the water not even a jump in there would save anyones lifes.

How did he manage to kill Moriarty... nobody knew. 

Except Sherlock himself.

And in the end, one fell in the water.

What Sherlock didn't know: They have been watched from the distance all along.

And when he came home, he wasn't as alone as expected...


	3. Chapter 3

Someone was coming.  
Irene stood up.  
The door opened.  
She closed her eyes. 

Steps in the hallway. 

Irene smiled.

Sherlock Holmes opened the door to his flat.

He looked exhausted, pale, tired. But he was alive, and he didn't seem to be injured.

When he saw her, he blinked several times. He couldn't quite believe it. For some moments, they only stared at one another.

Irene smiled weakly.  
'You're alive' Sherlock could barely whisper.  
'Me? YOU are alive!' Irene couldn't control herself any longer and a tear rolled over her cheek

He stepped closer to her:  
'I thougt- when he didn't use you to blackmail me- that he might've killed you. I- you-'

She reached out for him and then she was in his arms, pressing closer to him.

'I thought you were dead'

'I was so afraid, hell i thought-'

She noticed that she was crying, and he was crying as well, which was quite something as he really never did...

She looked at him, and he looked at her, and their eyes locked...

She looked up, and his lips were only inches away... Sentiment was a bad idea, always. They knew this, they had to. But then again, She already felt so much for him, this couldn't possibly make it worse.

He seemed to have come to the same conclusion, behause when she decided to close the distance, her lips were already covered by his.

It felt wonderul, being in his arms. While her business made her do quite some nasty things with people, she hadn't actually KISSED someone like this in ages.

He was probably not as experienced as her in these things, but he seemed to know what he was doing, and he was definitely skilled. While he certainly had kissed women for cases or experiments, she was also quite sure that he had never kissed somebody purely because he wanted it.

It was a wonderful feeling, knowing she was unique for him as he was unique for her.

Their bodies moved in perfect understanding of the other, their hands exploring, their lips never breaking apart.

When they needed to gasp for air, they still stayed embraced. She snuggeled up as close as possible. He stroke her sides, feeling her ribs.

'You're thin.'

'You too'

'You're TOO thin'

'I know'

'You should eat'

'HAVE you got anything to eat??'

He shrugs.

  
She looked at his face, his eyes...  
'How long have you been awake?'

'4 days? 5? I lost track of time after crossing too many timezones'

'You should sleep'

'How long are you awake already? Judging by the dark circles under your eyes- 3days?'

'2 and a half.'

'Concerning the food: Mrs Hudson might give me something...'

Irene looked up. 'Does she even know that you're alive? Sherlock, does ANYONE know that you're alive? Moriarty is dead, isn't he? There's no reason not to tell them. Sherlock...'  
She bit her lip. 'They'll be concerned. I- I was concerned about you'

'How would anyone even know that I might not be alive?'

'Well I knew, didn't I? And what about your brother, Sherlock? And he probably informed John... You should call them'

Reluctantly she pulled away from their embrace, pulled Sherlocks phone out of his coatpocket and put it in his Hand.


	4. Chapter 4

'John? It's Sherlock- - - what did who say?? Yes- Baker Street, why? - - - actually, I just wanted to say that I'm alright... Um, yes? - - - bye'

'Everything alright?'

'Well, you seem to be right about my brother. As far as I can tell he told the entire City about me being in danger!'

'You're overreacting. And John is not 'the entire City', Sherlock. He's your friend, why shouldn't he know?'

'He's coming over, and I didn't expect that I'd have to deal with other people tonight.'

'I definitely had other things in mind' she smirked.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, then he dialed another Nummer.

'Hello brother, I'm-' then Mycroft seemed to be shouting at him, angry, but probably also relieved that his brother was alive.  
'Yes? --- Not you toooo' but Mycroft had already hung up.

'This bastard. Does everyone want to go on my nerves right now?

'That's bullocks and you know it.' She grinned.

'Anyway, they're coming over. Shall I get you something to eat?'

'I can eat when they're here... Lets do more important things right now.'

Their lips crashed together once more, leaving them breathless. Irene kissed his neck and pushed away first the coat, then his shirt.

He hold her close, hands now under the scarf she had wrapped aroud herself as a shirt on her escape.

They wer moving slowly, focused only on one another. Sentiment. It felt so good Irene thought that it might be finally worth all the pain.

Before she could indicate to go further, they heared someone gasping.

Mrs Hudson was standing in the door, looking totally shocked.

'Sherlock? What's going on?' 

Before he could answer, there were steps on the stairs, John behind Mrs Hudson, - followed by Mycroft. 'The fuck-!' John snapped. Irene snickered, her face still buried on sherlocks neck.

Sherlock also snickered, and they were both giggeling, which was probably plain rude given the circumstances, and she pressed a quick kiss to his lips before turning around.

'Adler?' 'The Woman???' 'Her?!' 'Isn't she supposed to be dead?' 'You were dead' 'what is going on?'

Irene looked at Sherlock. He smiled and adjusted her scarf around her body. She had totally forgotten how Little se was wearing. 'I'm gonna put on something more- decent' she mumbled before leaving for Sherlocks bedroom.


End file.
